A wide variety of apparatus and methods have been developed by corrosion and design engineers for evaluating the effect of corrosion-producing fluids passing in contact with industrial equipment, such as heat exchangers, reactors, pipelines, and the like. Apparatus and methods for in situ testing of effects on pipelines are known, as are numerous laboratory techniques. Laboratory bench scale test devices known to the prior art include rotating disk and rotating cylinder specimens that are immersed in corrosive fluid media to determine the effects on, e.g., the types of metals that come into contact with comparable fluids under industrial conditions. The rotational movement of the specimens can be varied to simulate actual hydrodynamic conditions.
Many production processes and material transport systems in industrial plants involve heat transfer across a metal-fluid interface and mass transfer to or from that interface, including the buildup of scale deposits and loss of material due to corrosion. Materials selected for industrial applications must, therefore, be able to withstand or at least resist adverse effects that are initiated or accelerated by heat and mass transfer. In order to make the optimum choices, corrosion and design engineers need an understanding based on data relating to the effects of heat and mass transfer on material degradation from corrosion. Little investigative work on corrosion and corrosion prevention under heat and mass transfer conditions has apparently been reported in the literature.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide corrosion testing apparatus to examine the electrochemical behavior of metals and the performance of organic and inorganic inhibitors or passivators under conditions of controlled and quantified heat and mass transfer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for obtaining data to quantify the effect of various conditions and factors by simulating industrial conditions effecting the corrosion behavior of metals and the performance of chemical additive corrosion inhibitors.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that permits the bench scale investigation of industrial corrosion factors with minimum costs and that permits the testing and evaluation of inhibitors without risk of direct or indirect damage to the industrial facilities.